thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clydesdale Jockey
Copyright You do not need to ask permission to use Clydesdale in a games. Just give me a link to your Hunger Games's page so I can read it. Backstory Clydesdale, Stallion, and Foal were born and raised in District 2's victors' village on a horse farm. He is the oldest of 3 children, followed by Stallion and Foal. He is feared by most, but loves his family, girlfriend (also a victor), and horses. His parents and grandparents are all careers and victors, and Clydesdale hopes to carry this legacy on. Clydesdale has a 6'4" mother and 6'8" father. His parents now do horse shows as mounted warriors. They kill rebels from 8, 10, 11, 12, and 15. Clydesdale's brother is his size and his sister is 5'10" and and will grow maybe half of a foot more. The family is known as the "Strongest family in Panem" and everybody in the family is tall and extremely muscular, even his little sister is stronger than the average man in Panem. They are a very tight knit family, they do pretty much everything together. His parents are also bodybuilders. His mother killed Marvin Nikata from District 10 to win her games. In his interview, Clydesdale appears as aggressive, but caring to the ones he is close to. His bloodbath strategy is to get to the cornucopia first, and kill anybody who attempts to come to the cornucopia other than careers. He plans to grab EVERYTHING at the cornucopia, but to grab a shield first. His token is a locket, with a picture of one of his horses. He hopes to use his attractiveness to gain sponsors. Other than his allies (careers), he kills everybody he sees in the arena. He sometimes uses a lit torch as a weapon. He plans to have a baby with his girlfriend a few years after the games. He weighs 250 lbs. He is known to be able to kill muttations. He can and will kill tributes by hand. He has high odds of winning. He promises to make his family proud when he enters the arena. He will kill any tribute to win, but would never kill his siblings or parents. Stallion and Foal are also in career training. When a rebel from District 10 was whipping Stallion and Foal with a lasso, Clydesdale jumped on the rebel, and stomped on him with his heavy stone boots. Rebels hated his family, because they were the districts' faces of supporting Capitol rule. He also took sewing needles from a District 8 rebel's pocket, and stabbed him with it. His family has always been targeted by the rebels. To pay the rebels back (in a bad way, of course), he will kill the rebel teens first. He has eaten rebels' thighs in the past. He is loved in District 2. Hunger Games He was a victor along with Ilda Torch-Granite. Since Ilda is Stallion's girlfriend, they both decided to move in with Clydesdale's family. Ilda also moved her family in. Ultimately, if Stallion can win, the family of victors, a 3 generation legacy, can be continued. Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Career111 Category:Career111's Tributes